The Lady of Beautiful Darkness
by Manwathiel16
Summary: Manwathiel may seem like any other elf, but she is so much more than ordinary. She is the fourth, unheard of elvish ringbearer, her existence known only by a select few. On her journey with the Fellowship she learns the true bonds of loyalty, and even love. Better than the summary, I promise :) Please read and Review!
1. Prologue

**_Hi Everyone!_**** So as some of you probably know, I was previously working on a story titled "Manwathiel, Lady of the Night." I wasn't very happy with it though, so I decided to just start from scratch and rewrite it. I have a much better feeling about this one, it has the same basic plot but a lot of things will be changed so please just bear with me here!**

**If you're a new reader, ignore everything I just said. I hope you enjoy, reviews are always encouraged and greatly appreciated! **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly) because I'm not an awesome genius like Tolkein. Maybe someday...nope.**

_Prologue_

_"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air."_

_Two elvish women stood in a small courtyard in the center of Lothlorien. One was the Lady Galadriel, keeper of all that is light and good in the earth. She took the hand of the other and led her to a basin filled with seemingly normal water. _

_"I have seen much in the mirror lately." She spoke softly, like the ringing of bells. "In the years to come we will have to face the great evil that is rising in the east. A fellowship will be formed, of Men, Halflings, an Elf, and even a Dwarf. Its mission will be vital to the future of Middle earth; they are all to play important roles in the coming war, and all must be present in Rivendell when the Fellowship is formed."_

_"What must I do?" The other woman gazed apprehensively at Galadriel's mirror. _

_"Watch over them. Protect them. Whatever must be done to ensure their safety." Galadriel looked at her companion with piercing blue eyes, "You are the only one I can trust with this task. It is of the utmost importance that you succeed." _

_"It will be done. I understand how important this is. I will anything and everything within my power to keep them safe." The woman squeezed Galadriel's hand. "Your trust will not be misplaced. I promise to fulfill my duty to Middle Earth, no matter the cost."_

…oOo…

_Little Frodo Baggins played happily in one of the many wooded areas of the Shire. His uncle Bilbo had let him go out for the day, and he was quite enjoying himself. The ground was dappled in sunlight, and the birds were singing so sweetly in the trees. A strange feeling of adventurousness came over him, and Frodo thought that it would be fun to climb to the top of one of the trees._

_Feeling rather Tookish, he started to make his ascent. Branch by branch he climbed, into the soft breeze and the faint scratching of leaves. The smell of honeysuckle wafted through the spring air, and little twigs brushed through his dark, curly hair. It was a beautiful day, and high up in the trees Frodo felt as if he were in an entirely different world._

_ It wasn't until he neared the top that he even dared to look down. Realizing how very far up he was, a chill of fear went down the hobbit's spine. _

_"Uncle Bilbo?" he said a little sheepishly. He knew that his uncle wouldn't be too happy to find him climbing trees by himself, and that he was all the way back at Bag-end, but he figured it was worth a shot._

_No one came. Frodo was alone in the forest, clinging desperately to a branch for dear life. He was so scared; getting up to the top of the tree had been one thing, but getting down was completely different. What would happen to him if no one came to find him? What if-_

_There was a loud crack, and Frodo found that the branch he was holding on to was no longer attached to the tree, and neither was he for that matter. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut, whooshing down. Down, down, down, drawing quickly closer to the ground…_

_And into a woman's waiting arms._

_ Frodo slowly opened his eyes, peeking around. Needless to say, he was more than a little shocked to find that instead of being a hobbit-sized puddle on the ground he was being held by two gentle hands._

_"Who are you?" he squeaked out._

_She smiled, shaking off the hood of her cloak. "I am a friend, Little One." She set him on the ground and ruffled his hair. "You should be more careful."_

_Frodo found that he couldn't do much else but stare at the woman. He had never seen an elf, but from what his Uncle Bilbo had told him, he had a good guess that she might be one. What she was doing in the Shire wasn't something he even bothered to think about. _

_Remembering his manners, he managed a small bow. "Thank you Fair Lady." _

_Her laugh reminded him somehow of sunshine, and he found that he loved it when she smiled. "It was my pleasure, Frodo Baggins." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Just be more careful next time, Little One. I won't always be here to protect you."_

_He nodded, then like a flash of lightning she was gone, leaving a slightly bewildered hobbit in her wake._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the long wait for the new chapter! Hopefully I'll get a little better at having the updates coming sooner, but I would rather the quality be better and have a longer wait than to rush through it. **

**Reviews and feedback are highly encouraged! **

**Thank you for all of those who have followed/favorited this story, it really means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...oh well :(**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Council of Elrond was coming to the close, with all nine members of the fellowship having made their pledges to the ring bearer. Right before they were about to leave though, a clear voice rung out over the gathering.

"I also wish to join this fellowship."

All turned to look at the last-minute intruder. She was an elf, and wore a dark brown tunic, leggings, and boots. Her long hair was brown, with streaks of golden blond that shimmered in the sunlight.

She smiled and kneeled before little Frodo. "I would like to offer my services to you, Frodo Baggins of the Shire. You will find that I am a skilled warrior, and I will do whatever is in my power to protect you."

Frodo wasn't sure what to think of this strange woman who dressed in the clothing of men. There was a sparkle in her eyes though, a warmth, a kindness, that struck him. She seemed familiar, as if he had met her before, but he couldn't seem to place the memory.

"I would be glad to have you join us my Lady." He smiled up at her.

A ripple went through the crowd, as they all puzzled over what a woman with no particular allegiance could hope to achieve by going on such a journey.

"Lady Manwathiel, are you quite sure that you want to dedicate yourself to such an undertaking?" Lord Elrond raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

She nodded, "of course I do. I would not have pledged myself if I weren't absolutely sure."

"So be it. I give you the fellowship of the ring!"

After a brief moment of pause, those who had gathered at the meeting started to go their separate ways. Manwathiel wandered off to one of the gardens where she had left her book, and was accompanied by Gandalf.

Once they were a fair distance away from the others, she smiled kindly at the wizard.

"I see you got my eagle, then?" she inquired mischievously.

"Ah, so it was you!" He lit his pipe and fragrant smoke filled the air. "I suspected that you might be checking up on me with the moth, but one can never be sure about these things."

"Who else would it be?"

He shrugged, "There are many strange and mystical forces in this world, dear Lady. It is always best to never assume anything."

Manwathiel lightly laughed, settling down on a patch of soft grass. "You are right about that one, Mithrandir."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Gandalf smoking his pipe and Manwathiel flipping through her book.

"You do know that going on this journey will mean that you will be prohibited from using any of your…unique abilities." Gandalf stated.

"I know, trust me. Galadriel has already told me several times that it would be very unwise for me to expose myself until 'the time is right.'" She had to strain not to roll her eyes at the cryptic wording so favored by the Lady of Light. "It's just that I've been watching over so many of them for most of their lives, the thought of not being there when they might need me most is unbearable."

He nodded thoughtfully, taking in her words. "It will be very difficult. Even when the worst happens, you must not risk revealing your identity. This is very important, Manwathiel. You cannot risk disrupting the patterns of the future, nor can you make yourself a target for the enemy. No one can know who you are. No one. Not even those in the Fellowship."

She sighed, "I know, Mithrandir. How am I supposed to know when it is the time though? I can't sit out the entire coming war without being of some use to our allies."

"You will know."

"I do hope you are right."

"I usually am." He winked, then stood up and gave her a little bow. "A good day to you, Lady Manwathiel. I will see you in the morning, we leave at dawn."

She nodded and couldn't help but smile a little. No matter how arduous this journey was going to be, at least she would get to enjoy the company of an old friend along the way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Just a side note, chapters in italics are flashbacks...such as this one and the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...**

**Please review, if you like it that's awesome, if not then tell me how I can improve! all feedback is welcome and appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_Arwen and her dear friend Manwathiel sat together in an old oak tree, laughing and talking. Manwathiel was glad to finally be in Rivendell after so many days on the road. She hadn't seen Arwen in a very long time, and they were enjoying being able to catch up with each other._

_"So tell me, has any lucky ellon caught your eye?" Arwen grinned mischievously and winked._

_Manwathiel glared at the soft-spoken elf for a moment, and proceeded to throw a handful of twigs at her. "I wouldn't tell you even if one had!" _

_Arwen deftly evaded the flying bits of tree and laughed. "Manwathiel! That wasn't very nice!" she said in mock horror. "But really, you must tell me. There has to be someone you fancy, even in the slightest." _

_Manwathiel felt the tips of her ears grow pink. "Not all of us can have romances worthy of songs and poetry like you, Lady Arwen."_

_"Anyone? Anyone at all?" Arwen continued to prod._

_Manwathiel sighed, "No, there is truly no one at all. Sometimes I think I'm destined to live my life alone."_

_"Don't ever say that! I'm sure he's out there, you just haven't crossed paths yet."_

_Manwathiel opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a choking sound as she fell from the tree onto the ground below. Arwen jumped down and tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong with her friend. Her eyes were glazed over, seeing nothing. _

_Suddenly, she jerked awake, clutching Arwen's shoulder. "Arwen, you must go. You must go now, you have to help them!" _

_"Help who? Manwathiel, who do I need to help?" _

_Manwathiel took a deep breath and tried to settle herself, "Aragorn. Aragorn is with four halflings, on their way here from Bree. One of the little one's has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. He will not make it unless you go and get him on horseback and take him right back to Rivendell immediately." _

_Arwen felt a little bewildered by how Manwathiel could know all of this, but she trusted her implicitly. _

_"Will you be alright?" she asked. _

_Manwathiel nodded, "I'm fine, just go; they are being hunted by Nazgul, gaining on them as we speak. Go."_

_Arwen stood up and ran to the stables, hopping on the fastest horse she could find. _

_"Tell my father that I am gone on a very urgent and important matter. I will be back as soon as I can." She told the elf who had given her the horse. _

_"Yes, Milday." he replied. _

_"Noro lim Asfaloth, Noro lim!" she cried, setting off at a gallop from the safety of her father's house._

_…oOo…_

_Manwathiel pulled herself up and rubbed her forehead. She was disturbed by her vision, as she had never before had the gift of foresight. It wasn't foresight though; it had seemed as though what she saw was actually happening, events unfolding before her mind's eye. It was a useful thing, as she now had no access to Galadriel's mirror, but she didn't want it to get in the way of what she needed to do. It wouldn't help anyone if she were to faint in the heat of battle, leaving herself and her companions vulnerable to attack._

_She pushed these thoughts from her mind and stood up, heading back to her room. What really mattered was that hopefully Arwen would be able to reach Aragorn and the little ones in time. Hopefully Manwathiel's warning was enough to keep this entire ordeal from being in vain. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again...**

**Dialouge in italics is elvish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything tolkein invented...the lovely poem Manwathiel sings isn't mine either, it's a song in Return of the King.**

**Enjoy! please review!**

Chapter 3

Legolas wandered aimlessly throughout Rivendell, enjoying his last evening of peace before they started off on their long journey. He could hear the crashing of the waterfalls not too far off in the distance. It was a sound he was unaccustomed to, but it was calming all the same. The moonlight streamed through the branches of trees and the intricate woodwork of buildings, filling the valley with a silver light. Imladris was very beautiful, and Legolas only wished that he had more time to spend in its tranquility

"Hello Legolas, son of Thranduil." A voice like honey slipped between the branches and into his ears. "It is good to see you well."

He turned and looked to see who had intruded upon his thoughts, and found that it was the same elvish woman who had so suddenly joined the Fellowship that morning.

"Do I know you?" he asked her.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a mysterious smile, "We have met once before. Long ago."

"I cannot seem to remember how or when I met you, but I believe you when you say that we did." Legolas was trying desperately to pinpoint her in his memories, but it continued to evade him.

"_With a sigh you turn away, with a deepening heart, no more words to say. You will find that the world has changed forever. And the trees are now turning from green to gold, and the sun is now fading…" _Manwathiel softly started to sing. Legolas felt a chord struck deep within him, and the memory almost returned. At the last moment it slipped his mind, but her song lingered with him.

"_I wish I could hold you closer."_ He finished where she had trailed off, and couldn't help but love the way she smiled at him.

"You will remember, when the time is right." She whispered. "Goodnight, Legolas."

"Wait."

She stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"You have yet to tell me your name." he asked, almost shyly.

"Manwathiel." She had to catch her breath at the way his blue eyes pierced her own. "My name is Manwathiel."

He inclined his head, "_Posto vae, Manwathiel." _

_"Posto Vae, Legolas."_

As he watched her walk away, Legolas felt a strange warmth in his heart, unlike any he had felt before. He wanted to see her again, wanted to look into her soft brown eyes and make her smile.

He pushed the troublesome thoughts away and headed back to his room, hoping to get a few hours of rest before dawn.

…oOo…

The Fellowship of the Ring was assembled at the gates of Rivendell, ready to begin their quest. Manwathiel glanced over to see tears in Arwen's eyes that she knew were not for her. All look particularly anxious, ready to be going but not wanting to leave.

Elrond raised his hand in farewell and they were off.

"Which way do I go Gandalf?" she heard Frodo whisper to Gandalf.

"Left."

Manwathiel tried with much difficulty to not laugh, and saw Legolas do the same. It seemed that only they had heard the humorous exchange.

"Hobbits are such dear little creatures." She murmured to the blonde elf.

"That they are." He replied.

"Hey, that's mine!" Merry yelled at Pippin, kicking him in the shins.

"What's your problem?!" Pippin elbowed Merry in the ribs and they fell to the ground, kicking and making quite a scene.

"That's enough young hobbits!" Gandalf grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and pulled them up. "We don't have time for this nonsense!"

"I think I may have spoken out of turn." Manwathiel said with barely contained mirth. Legolas nearly lost it but managed to stifle his laughter when they received a scathing look from Gandalf.

"Don't encourage them!" the wizard huffed.

The elves shared a silent laugh, and continued on their way.

…oOo…

Manwathiel lay under the stars away from the others. She could still see them, but she preferred sleeping somewhat alone, especially with so many men. The stars were comforting to her as they always were, reminding her that some things are constant in life.

The days ahead were sure not to be one of those things.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the terribly long wait on this chapter, I seem to have gotten very distracted... I also started school again two weeks ago so it will probably take longer for updates, much apologies!**

**Anyhow, the italics in this chapter mean that the words are in elvish. (Usually with dialouge between Legolas/Manwathiel/Aragorn.)**

**Please Read and Review, I really appreciate any sort of feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

After many days of travel, the company stopped to rest at an outcropping of rocks and ruins. Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin lessons in sword fighting. Aragorn was watching, looking amused, and Legolas and Gimli were keeping watch. Gandalf stared into the distance, smoking his pipe, and Sam and Frodo were resting by the fire. Manwathiel went to watch Merry and Pippin, marveling at how much they had improved in only a few days.

"Move your feet." Aragorn advised them.

"Good one Merry!" Pippin cried happily.

Manwathiel heard the unmistakable sound of Gimli's gruff voice and turned her head slightly, listening.

"I'd say we were taking the long way around!" he was saying to Gandalf. "Why not go through the mines of Moria?"

Manwathiel felt a shudder go through her. She knew what was in there. She also knew that she wouldn't be allowed to protect her companions from it.

Thankfully, Gandalf was telling Gimli that he would never go into Moria, that they would take the pass through the misty mountains instead. She let out a small sigh of relief, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" Aragorn asked her softly, concern in his deep blue eyes.

She managed a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern."

He looked like he was about to continue, but was interrupted by Merry and Pippin tackling Boromir to the ground. Manwathiel laughed, distracted from her previous worry. Hobbits were so peculiar at times, but they never ceased to amuse her.

"Aragorn…" Legolas squinted at the horizon.

"What is it, Legolas?" he got up and joined his friend, trying to find what he was looking at.

"Bah. Merely a wisp of cloud." Gimli gestured at the dark shape coming steadily towards them.

"It's moving fast…" Boromir pried the hobbits off of him and stood.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, realization sweeping over him.

"Spies of Saruman." Aragorn growled. "Everyone hide!"

In a matter of seconds the fire was put out, the bags hidden, and everyone scrambling to find a hiding spot beneath the rocks and brush.

"Manwathiel! Here!" Legolas pulled her down to lie with him under a patch of shrubs. She went without question, as there was no time to spare. The Fellowship dropped into silence, hardly daring to breath, as the black birds cawed and flew over their camp. No one moved for several minutes, wanting to be sure that the threat was truly gone.

"It is now safe." Gandalf declared.

Manwathiel realized with a start that Legolas' hand had been on her back protectively the entire time. Part of her riled at the idea of having to be protected by anyone but herself, but there was another little piece of her that thought it might be nice to have someone else looking out for her.

She shook the disturbing thoughts away as she stood up, refusing Legolas' help. No matter what she felt, she couldn't afford to get involved with anyone. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future, and having emotional attachments to someone would only make her difficult decisions harder.

"We need to keep going." Aragorn addressed Gandalf. "We don't know if they saw us, or if they could be back."

The wizard nodded solemnly. "Indeed."

Far more sobered than they had been several minutes ago, the group packed up their things and started hiking once more, ever eastward towards the mountains.

"_I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds_." Legolas said quietly, looking very apologetic.

"_I am the one who should be sorry if I gave you that impression." _She knew that she should just tell him; just tell him that she couldn't become attached to him or anyone. She wasn't sure if he even felt that way about her though, and couldn't seem to bring herself to say anything. _"You have been nothing but kind to me. Think nothing of it, Legolas."_

He smiled with relief and continued to walk with her in companionable silence until they reached camp that night.


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a good weekend...I'm really proud of myself, I updated within a few days *party***

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...yay.**

**Once again, any comments or suggestions you might have are greatly appreciated. It really inspires me to keep going if it seems like people are truly interested in my story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Manwathiel couldn't help but pity the other members of the Fellowship as they trudged through the snow. She and Legolas could walk on top of it, but they were subjected to fighting for every step they took.

"Aragorn, you look exhausted. Let me dig the trail, you can fall back for a while with the others."

"Are you sure?" He looked too tired to fight her suggest as much as he normally would.

"Of course." She jumped down to where he had been standing and started pushing her way through, making a path mostly for the benefit of the little ones.

Frodo made a sort of strangled sound as he tripped, dropping the ring. It shimmered in the sunlight, gold against the diamonds of freshly fallen snow.

"What a strange fate, that we should suffer so much for something so small." Boromir picked up the ring, examining it in a trance like state.

"Boromir..." Aragorn warned, taking a step towards him. "Give Frodo the ring."

Boromir's eyes glazed over as he stared at the ring, until suddenly snapping from his reverie at Aragorn's sharp tone.

"Of course." He said, handing the ring to Frodo and brusquely ruffling the little hobbit's hair. Frodo looked extremely uncomfortable as he watched the man of Gondor walk off, clutching the ring close to his chest.

"_Would you mind making the trail for a little while? I wish to speak with Frodo_." Manwathiel murmured to Legolas. He nodded wordlessly and took up her previous task without question.

She fell to the back of the line and smiled reassuringly at Frodo when he gave her a puzzled look. "I wanted to see if I could be of any help to you. If anyone understands this burden you carry, it is me." She said softly, hanging back a little so that the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I don't think that anyone can even come close to understanding My Lady." He sighed, "I know you mean well, but I don't see how you could know."

"I know better than you might think." Manwathiel reached into her tunic and pulled out a silver chain. A ring in the shape of a black flower was the only thing strung onto it.

"This, Frodo Baggins, is my ring." The ebony diamonds sparkled in the sunlight. "You must never tell anyone, not even the others of the Fellowship, but I, like you, am a ring bearer. Mine is not nearly as draining as yours is, but I understand this burden you must bear to some extent. I know how it wears you down, and it is a responsibility not to be taken lightly, which I'm sure you already know."

He nodded. "I realize that this is something I must do, not just for the Shire but for all of Middle Earth."

"You are wise beyond your years, little one."

"Thank you, my Lady." He paused. "There's one thing I'm still confused about though…I thought that there were only three Elvish rings. I have never heard of yours."

She shook her head. "Mine is the fourth, the unspoken one that few on this earth know of. My existence is kept a secret so that I may move more freely than the others like me." She put the ring back in its hiding place, hanging between her tunic and her skin. "The others cannot know of this, Frodo. I must not reveal myself until the time is right; I will put us all in danger if I do before then."

"Your secret is safe with me…but why are you telling me this, Lady Manwathiel? I certainly have no more right to know than anyone else."

"Frodo, you have more of a right to know than anyone else does." She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "You have a right to know that you are not alone. As long as I live, I promise that you will never be alone."

…oOo…

The snow was bitterly cold, and stung Frodo's skin like a thousand needles being hurled his way. He clung to Manwathiel's side as she plowed a way through the snow for them. She was deeply concerned for him, for all the little hobbits on this freezing and dangerously narrow path.

To make matters worse, it seemed that Saruman was doing his very best to send them all falling to their deaths. When a large avalanche fell on them, Manwathiel and Legolas were the first to emerge from the pile of snow. The two elves worked as quickly as they could to free the others, but it was glaringly obvious that far worse misfortunes would befall them if they were to continue this way.

There was an argument about what to do after the avalanche incident; Gandalf wanted to continue over the mountain, Boromir wanted to take the Gap of Rohan, and Gimli suggested that they go through the Mines of Moria. Manwathiel knew what hid in those Mines, and felt her heart drop when Frodo made his decision.

"We will go through the mines." He said, and with that they turned back down the mountain.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Got around to writing chapter six...I'm a little nervous about this one, because I'm usually not too good at writing action scenes...Any advice for the future would be great!  
I hope you all like it, once again, reviews are fantastic and appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: still own nothing...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The walls of Moria loomed high, casting a shadow in the moonlight. A dark lake, smooth as glass, was to their right as the Fellowship made their way across the rocky path.

"You know, Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. They look like nothing more than solid rock!" Gimli bragged.

"Sometimes, even their own masters cannot find them," said Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas winked at Manwathiel and ignored Gimli's grunts of protest.

After a few more minutes of walking, Gandalf came to a sudden halt. "Here we are!" to everyone else it seemed to be just another patch of barren stone, but Gandalf always seemed to notice things that the others could not.

"Now we just need some moonlight…" he mumbled to himself, not noticing the small wave of Manwathiel's hand that pushed the clouds away.

As milky moonlight filled the clearing, etchings outlining a doorway began to be illuminated. Dwarfish writing covered the door, along with symbols and crests.

"What does it say?" one of the hobbits asked.

"Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf read.

"Well what do you suppose that means?" Pippin raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Well it's quite simple really. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Gandalf tried multiple times to open the doors, without success.

"I don't think it's working." Pippin stated.

The wizard grumbled something about knocking Pippin's head against the doors, then sat down and pulled out his pipe. The rest of the group wandered about, trying to find something to do in the desolate landscape.

Manwathiel leaned against the rock wall and slid to the ground, closing her eyes. She could already feel the darkness of this place, the menace that could easily destroy them all. The others had no idea what they were getting into. She knew that there was really no other way to get through the mountains, but nothing could stop the chill creeping into her heart.

"_Are you alright?" _Legolas sat down beside her.

Manwathiel took a deep breath, _"I don't want to go in there. I can feel it in my bones, something terrible is going to happen."_

_"How do you know this?" _

_"Trust me, Legolas. Be on your guard. Let nothing escape your notice."_

He nodded, still a bit bewildered but sure that Manwathiel would have no reason to mislead him.

Merry was skipping stones, watching them jump across the surface of the lake, until suddenly Aragorn grabbed his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He said, warning clear in his voice. Merry looked sheepish and put down his pebble.

Frodo walked over to Gandalf and stared at the doors, deep in thought. "It's a riddle." He said.

"Hm?"

"'Speak friend, and enter.' Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." He spoke, and there was a great scraping noise as the heavy stone opened to reveal a dark passageway.

The hobbits celebrated the end of their boredom, filing into the mines. It was strangely dark, and even as Gimli went on about the hospitality of the dwarves, something seemed to be very wrong.

There was a crunching sound, and Gandalf swung his lighted staff around.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said, horrified at the piles of bones that surround him. Arrows were protruding from the crumpled corpses that littered the ground. Rats and other vermin could be heard scurrying about, their little tapping claws echoing in the cavernous space.

Legolas yanked an arrow from one of the bodies. "Goblins!" He spat, throwing the arrow on the ground. Gimli looked bewildered, utterly astonished as to how such a terrible fate could have befallen the beloved dwarf city.

"Everybody out!"

"Wait…there's something out there." Manwathiel fell to the ground, kneeling in blood-soaked earth. "Wait…" her head started to pound, flashes of a great beast coming from the depths of the water filled her mind.

"What is it-" Legolas was about to ask, but was interrupted by a startled cry.

"Aragorn!" Frodo screamed as a giant black tentacle wrapped around his leg. The elves jumped up, brandishing their bows and nocking arrows.

Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli hacked mercilessly at the tentacles that continued to lurch from the water, trying to get Frodo free. When the beast showed it's hideous mouth, Legolas shot an arrow into it in an attempt to slow it down. It was a chaotic mess of splashing water and the writhing monster, all the while Frodo was getting ever closer to the gnashing maw of teeth.

Manwathiel saw that something drastic would have to be done if they were ever going to get out of this. She dived headfirst into the water and swam, weaving between the countless slimy limbs in almost total darkness. With only moonlight to guide her she tried to touch any part of the beast as little as possible.

She was almost to the center, almost to the dark, shapeless body, when she felt a slithering tentacle wrapped around her leg. She tried to hack at it with her sword, her lungs burning and head pounding from lack of oxygen. There seemed to be nothing she could do to slow it down, again and again she felt that same slithering on different parts of her body.

Manwathiel knew that there wasn't much time left until her body shut down and refused to keep going. It didn't matter if she survived now; if this was the sacrifice she was going to have to make, she would do it.

With a final burst of energy, she thrust her sword deep into the creature. It started to wriggle in pain, all of its limbs going limp.

Satisfied with her work, Manwathiel started kicking weakly in the general direction of the shore, until all she saw was a cloud of dark monster blood obscuring the light of the stars.


	8. Chapter 7

**Next installment! Reviews welcome and appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Manwathiel!" Legolas saw her dive beneath the murky waters and out of sight. "Aragorn, Manwathiel went in there…I'm going to get her."

Legolas started towards the water but Aragorn yanked him back. "No! You can't do this Legolas." He continued to swing his sword, hacking at tentacles, "Manwathiel made her choice."

"Aragorn, she's underwater with that…that thing. She's lost it or-or something!"

"_You have to let her go, Legolas. She will never forgive you if you don't."_

Even through his panic, Legolas saw truth in Aragorn's words. Suddenly, the best went limp, throwing Frodo through the air. Boromir broke the hobbit's fall and started rushing back towards the cave. "We need to get out of here, it's not dead!" he shouted.

"Go." Legolas turned back towards the lake. "I'm going to find her." He caught a flash of something pale and white, and dove straight in, swimming fervently, ignoring the warnings of his companions.

She was floating face up, motionless. Her pale eyelids were closed, her skin almost glowing in the ivory light. Legolas felt his heart sink, for her heartbeat was faint and fading quickly. It was at that moment, when the creature came back to life.

"Legolas, hurry!" Aragorn cried from the shore.

The elf swam as fast as he could, dragging Manwathiel's body. Even if she was dead, even if the worst was true, he still would not bear to see her rotting in the belly of a beast.

The tentacles started flailing again, slapping him in the face. It wrapped around his legs in a last attempt to secure a meal for itself, yanking angrily at the intruders who had disturbed its pond. Legolas kept swimming, feeling scales scrape his legs as he tore himself free.

Finally he reached the shore, gasping for breath. Aragorn and Boromir dragged them inside the cave, trying to escape the furious monster that was climbing out of the water to get them.

The heavy tentacles were too much for the cavern's entrance, and it collapsed, trapping the Fellowship inside.

Gandalf illuminated his staff, and an unearthly light filled the cave. Legolas held the body of Manwathiel across his lap, holding her icy cold hand. Everyone gathered around them, anxiously waiting to see if she would wake up.

"She saved us." Legolas whispered. "She saved all of us. I didn't know what she was trying to do but…now I do. _I should have been able to do the same for her." _His face was contorted in pain at the loss of his elvish companion. He couldn't explain why he felt so strongly for her in such a short amount of time together, but he felt as if a piece of his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Manwathiel gasped, jerking into an upright position and coughing up water. "Oh goodness…what happened…it was dark…and cold…where are we? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She cast a glance at all of the shocked and bewildered faces surrounding her.

"My dear lady." Gandalf knelt beside her. "We had feared the worst when you did not wake up from your ordeal. You gave us quite a scare."

"That was a foolhardy thing you did, my Lady. A brave one at that, though." Gimli wiped at his eyes and attempted to disguise any emotion from his voice.

"To answer your question, we are in the Mines of Moria, having the entrance cut off by our little friend outside. Legolas went back to rescue you, and I fear that didn't make it very pleased with us." Gandalf grumbled.

_"You should have left me."_ Manwathiel gazed intently at Legolas, _"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me."_

_"Why shouldn't I, when you did the same for all of us? I wasn't going to leave you behind." _The elves glared at each other.

"Aren't you both freezing?" Pippin asked. "It's bloody cold in here!"

Manwathiel laughed, removing herself from Legolas' lap. "It is a bit uncomfortable. I left my pack with all of my extra clothing outside though."

She felt something soft and dry land in her arms. "I have an extra one."

"I'll be fine Legolas." She started to hand his tunic and leggings back but he pushed them away.

_"Why is it so hard for you to let anyone be kind to you?" _he shook his head and retreated to a dark corner to change.

"He did just save your life." Aragorn murmured.

"Aragorn…don't make me feel worse than I already do please." She sighed and went to change in an opposite corner.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said ominously. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard; there are older and more fouler things than orcs in the dark places."

"I do love it when he's cheerful." Merry quipped to Pippin.

Manwathiel felt a shiver go down her spine, and it wasn't due to the coldness of the water.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello readers...Sorry for the long time it took for me to update, I've been a little distracted lately...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and really motivate me to keep going, thank you to all of you who have reviewed. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know!**

**Conversations in italics are in Sindarian**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Manwathiel became more and more grateful for Legolas' clothing the further they got into the chilly dankness of Moria. The tunic and leggings were a little big, but they were warm and dry; far more comfortable than her soaking wet ones she had left discarded in a cave. Her boots were still damp, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

Moria made her and everyone else cold to the bones. Lit by nothing more than Gandalf's staff, the huge cavernous spaces seemed to just absorb the light into their impenetrable shadows. Manwathiel felt like there was a hole growing in her heart and chest, one as vast and dark as the caves they journeyed through. She felt empty, too numb and cold for fear. She wished that she hadn't been so harsh with Legolas. He was pulling away from her, and she felt his distance. A few feet felt like thousands of miles.

There were bodies everyone. It was immediately apparent that there were no survivors in the city under the mountain.

At least, no dwarves that is.

After an immeasurable amount of time, they came to a crossroads of sorts. There were two identical entrances to two identical tunnels, and it was there that they came to a stop, immediately looking towards Gandalf.

"I have no memory of this place." He said, and sat down on a rock, pulling out his pipe.

…oOo…

The fellowship had dispersed around the cave, each one absorbed in their thoughts. Manwathiel curled up into a corner, trying to hold herself together. All of her training and experience in the fiercest of battles could not have prepared her for the devastating emotional effect that Moria had on her.

"Manwathiel?" Legolas tentatively approached her. He was still angry with how she had treated him before, but his worry had grown too great. He had to know what was going on.

_"Will you sit with me?" _

He nodded and sat down beside her, much like he had at the pond not so long ago.

_"I'm sorry." _She stated after a long pause. _"I should have told you how grateful I truly am for how you saved my life. I just hated the thought that I had put you in danger." _

He shook his head, _"You saved us all. It was the least I could do. Do not be sorry."_

_"Thank you." _She whispered, trying to calm her racing heart. She knew that he could hear its abnormally swift beats, but she didn't want him to worry about her.

_"Why are you so afraid? Don't try to hide it, Manwathiel. I know that you are. It is not like you to be so shaken." _

_"This place…" _she gestured around hopelessly, _"I fear it will be the death of us all. And this time, I will be powerless to stop it." _Putting the thoughts into words made them feel permanent, and she started to shake uncontrollably.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He chose to forget all notions of propriety, and simply comfort his distraught friend.

_"It's alright Manwathiel, I'm here, it's going to be alright." _He rocked her soothingly as she sobbed into his chest.

_"I've never been so afraid." _She choked, _"I've always been fearless. I never had anything to lose…until now." _The realization hit her hard and fast.

_"I'm frightened too, Manwathiel, but I'm here for you." _He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down to some degree.

_"I have to be strong." _She sat up, wiping errant tears from her face. Her sudden composure surprised Legolas, but he continued to keep his arms around her. _"For the little ones." _She stated, completely resolved in her decision.

_"For the little ones." _They both stood, wiping the dust from their clothes.

"Ah!" Gandalf sat up. "It's this way." He pointed to one of the tunnels and stood up from his rock, tucking his pipe away.

"He's remembered!" said Pippin happily. There was an almost simultaneous silent sigh of relief that swept through the cavern.

"No, but the air doesn't smell quite so foul down here. When in doubt, master Peregrin, follow your nose!"

**A/N: So it's a bit of a filler, but develops the Manwathiel/Legolas relationship a bit more...let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone is having a good weekend...here is the next installment of my story!**

**More development, less action this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

_Legolas surveyed the surrounding battle from his high perch in a tree. It didn't seem to be going too well, but he was sure that they would fend the orcs off again, for the time being. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and began systematically taking out the filthy creatures that dared to attack his homeland._

_He turned to look down at his companions, but was suddenly immobilized by a sharp pain in his shoulder, and found himself falling through the trees. _

_The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a loud cracking noise, and the inexplicable feeling that he was being lowered to the ground by two gentle hands._

_…oOo…_

_A fire crackled and seeped warmth into the dark night, intertwining with a voice singing beautifully in elvish. Legolas fought through the foggy haze in his mind and emerged into consciousness to find that his head ached, his shoulder was burning, and his wounds were being bandaged by slender hands._

_He looked up at the woman and knew that never had he seen her before. This immediately sent a shot of fear through his veins, causing him to flinch slightly at the strangers touch. _

_"Who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly._

_"There is no need to be afraid, Legolas son of Thranduil. I am here to help you." She responded softly._

_"You know who I am, yet I have never seen you before." He stated._

_"I have watched over you for many years, Legolas." She pushed back a piece of light brown hair that had fallen out of her braid. "I am a friend, and when you are well enough I promise to return you to your home. I only wish to help you." _

_Legolas tried to sit up, but found that the sharpness in his shoulder stopped him from doing any sort of movement. He still wasn't quite sure what to think of the stranger, but he knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything else about herself at the moment. _

_"What happened? I was shooting from a tree and then suddenly-"_

_"You fell." She finished for him. "An arrow hit you in the left shoulder and knocked you from your position. Your companions did not realize what had happened to you, so they went on without you."_

_"Where are we now?" He was starting to feel light-headed again, and everything was a little blurry around the edges._

_"Not too far off the path, within a mile of where you fell." She finished the bandage on his shoulder and moved on to the lesser cuts and scrapes he had endured from the fall. "The arrow that hit you was poisoned, but I was able to get to you in time to clean most of it out. You may still have some in your bloodstream though, so you might begin to feel a little ill."_

_Legolas' head started to pound, and he could feel the sweat break out on his forehead. "Now that you mention it…I don't feel…very…" _

_The elvish woman felt the Prince of Mirkwood's forehead as he fell into fevered dreams. "Sleep little one." She whispered, "It's going to be a very long night for you."_

…oOo…

Legolas awoke with a start, desperately trying to remember what he had been dreaming about moments before. It seemed important, like more than a dream- like a something that had actually happened to him, buried in the deep recesses of his mind.

He glanced around at his sleeping companions, glad that he had not woken them up. He sighed softly, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get a hold of the dream no matter how hard he tried. It would simply have to wait.

Breathing in the stale air of Moria, Legolas longed to be free of the oppressive caves and back into the world of wind and trees. His homesickness for the tall, leafy green of Mirkwood was amplified by the dank lifelessness around him.

Manwathiel lay curled up several feet away, breathing deeply. Legolas watched the rise and fall of her strong shoulders, hoping that she was having pleasant dreams that would take her away from this horrible place.

"Av-'osto, Manwathiel." He murmured quietly, "Gi Melin. _And I will always be here if you need me." _

**_Elvish translations: _**

**_Av-'osto - do not be afraid_**

**_Gi melin - I love you_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I have a longer chapter for you all this time...finally...**

**So I'm not too good at battle scenes so feedback would be especially appreciated for this one, as it always is!**

**Thank you to those of you who review and follow, I truly appreciate it.**

**Conversations in italics are in Elvish.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Even to an elf, the great halls of Moria were an awesome sight to behold.

Manwathiel felt tiny, like an insignificant grain of sand in the vast room filled with rows upon rows of great stone pillars. The light of Gandalf's staff could scarcely show the majesty of such a place, and it was hard to comprehend what it would be like with proper lighting.

Gimli let out a sharp cry and suddenly ran off to the side into another room. It was much smaller, and in the center there was a gray tombstone.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then." Gandalf stated somberly.

Gimli wept, leaning his head against the tomb. His sorrow only added to the feeling of dread and apprehension growing steadily in everyone's hearts. The usually gruff and prickly dwarf was grieving profusely over his lost Cousin, showing a side of him that most are never even aware of.

"We must move on." Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn, "We cannot linger."

The wizard picked up a large dusty book from the ground, blowing off the cobwebs. Opening it to the last entry, he began to read aloud.

"Aragorn, we must keep going." Legolas anxiously looked back at the door that they had come through. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Drums…drums in the deep. The ground shakes…we cannot get out…they are coming…we cannot get out."

An eerie silence fell over the Fellowship as Gandalf read the last feverishly scribbled words. Pippin errantly twisted the hand of a dwarf skeleton, causing it to fall backwards down a well and beyond. It pulled a large chain and a bucket with it, producing a crashing and clanging noise that echoed throughout the caverns. The little hobbit squeezed his eyes shut, very much afraid.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf slammed the book closed. A puff of dust erupted from its frail pages. "Next time you might as well throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

No one got to know what Pippin would say, because it was at that moment that they heard them. Balin's drums. One deep boom after another that seemed to come from the very innards of the earth. They resonated through the stone, the sound remaining long after it had been made.

Frodo pulled his sword halfway out of its sheath. To Manwathiel's dismay, it was bright blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas spat.

Boromir ran to the door, only to barely miss getting his head shot off. "They have a cave troll," he said bitterly.

Aragorn and Legolas started to barricade the doors, as the hobbits gathered behind Gandalf. Gimli stood on Balin's tomb, brandishing his cousin's axe.

"Let them come!" he growled. "There is one dwarf left in Moria that still draws breath."

Manwathiel stood in front of the hobbits with Gandalf. "Stay close to me if you can." She told them, "but if the fighting grows too near then find a place to hide."

They nodded and clustered around Frodo, instinctively protecting him.

Legolas and Aragorn backed up to join the front line, pulling out their bows. Manwathiel already had hers nocked with an arrow and aimed steadily at the door.

"Perhaps you should stay back with the hobbits My Lady." Boromir said to her. Manwathiel gave him a withering look.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." she retorted, restraining herself from rolling her eyes. Her disgust at being treated as less capable than a man distracted her momentarily from the fear roiling in her belly.

Her focus was jolted back by the crashing of crude orcs weapons smashing into the wooden doorway. They hacked mercilessly at the beautifully carved wood until there was a hole big enough for them to fit through, and began pouring through.

The Fellowship had taken out a few with their arrows, but it was at too close of a range now for bows. Gandalf whirled about with his surprisingly sturdy staff, along with his sword. The hobbits each attempted to defend themselves with their weapons, but Sam seemed to be more comfortable with his use of a frying pan.

Manwathiel sprang into action, stabbing the first orc that came her way in the neck. The second and third were easily dispensed of as well. She parried a few blows with another orc that came her way and was just about to deliver the final lethal blow when it fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Legolas twirling his hunting knives and looking slightly guilty.

"I had that one!" she shouted, throwing a small knife into the heart of another adversary.

"I know…" He slashed another orc in the throat and spun around to stab another.

"Then why did you- Legolas behind you!"

The prince jumped around just in time to move away from the cave troll's heavy mace. It roared as it yanked its weapon from the ground and looked around for the prey that had managed to escape it.

Manwathiel dragged Legolas behind one of the pillars with her and paused, breathing heavily.

"_I don't need saving_." She said when the troll was farther away, given up on his quarry.

"_I realize that."_ he held up a hand to her perplexed expression. _"I don't know, Manwathiel. I don't know." _

She shook her head and ran to one side while he went to other, attacking the troll simultaneously. She hacked at its legs while Legolas shot an arrow meant for its head, but they succeeded more in annoying the troll than anything else. The arrow and blade were repelled by its tough skin.

The rest of the battle passed in a sort of blur for Manwathiel, as none of the orcs were very much of a challenge for her. Legolas had an errant thought at one point that she was terrifyingly beautiful, descending upon her adversaries in a dance of death. He had no idea that a few moments later, she was thinking exactly the same thing about him.

She tried to keep an eye on the hobbits but inevitably they were separated, and she had to trust them to look after each other.

A scream of pain tore through the room, and Manwathiel jerked towards the sound. She saw the troll finally fall to the ground in defeat, and the rest of the orcs shortly taken care of. The rest of her companions ran to a corner of the room, and she followed them, afraid of what she would find.

Frodo was laying on the ground, motionless.

"_The troll hit him." _Legolas said softly. Manwathiel fell to the ground beside the little one, a tightness growing in her chest.

"I have failed him…I have failed all of you."

Frodo's eyes opened, and he inhaled deeply. "I'm alright." He said, looking at the worried faces of his friends. "I'm not hurt."

"How can this be?" Aragorn mused.

Frodo pulled apart his tunic to reveal a shimmering shirt of precious mithril. There was a collective wave of relief, broken only by the screeching of Goblins.

"Aragorn, take them to the bridge of Khazad-dum. You know the way." Gandalf instructed, ushering them all back into the main hall.

"Here we go again."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review! Have an amazing day!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello readers,**

**I would like to thank you all again for your continued support, I really do appreciate it.**

**Reviews make me love you lots!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The screams of Goblins tore through the still air as the Fellowship ran for their lives. The disgusting little creatures were everywhere, even on the ceilings and walls. There was no way that they could escape now; the ten companions were surrounded.

Suddenly, a low roar rumbled through the stone. All were still, and the Goblins paused in their attack, turning towards the sound.

A louder roar sounded again, this time a large shadow and a bright orange light accompanied it. The Goblins scurried away, deciding that this new foe was not worth their effort and lives.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir shook his head, confused and more than a little frightened.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf paused, "Run!"

They turned and ran down the hall, even faster than before. Manwathiel and Aragorn stayed to the back, urging the Hobbits forward. They emerged into anther enormous space, filled with a crisscross of stone stairways and bridges. There was a large gap in the stairs that led to the way out.

Legolas jumped it easily, landing lightly on the other side.

"Gandalf, come." He beckoned, helping the Wizard to the other side.

Aragorn went to help Gimli, but the dwarf stopped him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he said sternly, and with a great bound leaped to the other side.

"Not the beard!" He shouted to Legolas, who had just managed to catch the dwarf from falling to his death by the whiskers.

They continued to jump across until the only ones left were Aragorn, Frodo, and Manwathiel. Aragorn gestured for Manwathiel to go forward, but she shook her head.

"You go with Frodo." She said. Manwathiel could feel the rock beneath her growing more and more unstable, and she wouldn't risk Frodo's life more than she had to.

The stairs started to creak, leaning backwards.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn told Frodo.

Manwathiel caught Gandalf's eye, and he nodded at her. Very gently, she pushed their stone island forward with a gust of air. Frodo and Aragorn leapt safely to the other side, with Manwathiel close behind.

She fell into Legolas' open arms and attempted a weak smile. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are." He replied.

They started to sprint again, nearing the bridge that led the way to freedom. Manwathiel felt an arrow whiz past her ear and spotted Goblins shooting at them from above.

Normally, they would have crossed the narrow bridge at a much slower and more cautious pace, but there was no time for caution now. There was a beast of fire and darkness on their heels, along with quite a few angry little Goblins.

"You shall not pass!" Manwathiel heard Gandalf shout as she reached the end of the bridge. She turned to see him standing alone, his staff glowing like a star. They could do nothing but stand and watch as he sent the Balrog into the abyss, only to be caught by its fiery whip and dragged down with it.

"Gandalf!" Frodo and Manwathiel simultaneously yelled.

_Let me help you! _Manwathiel thought at him, _Please, I can help you just let me!_

He shook his head.

No.

"Fly you fools!" he gasped, then fell into the dark nothingness of Moria.

"NO!" Frodo screamed as Boromir dragged him away, dodging arrows.

The rest of the group ran to the door leading outside, but all Manwathiel could do was stand there, shocked.

"Manwathiel, we must go!" Legolas pulled on her hand.

"No, I won't , I have to go help him…" She started walking towards the edge of the chasm, looking for a glimpse of Gandalf.

"Manwathiel, I won't let you do this. We need you."

"Just let me go!" She felt tears start to trickle down her face. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Legolas paused, then with a flicker of decisiveness he picked her up, ignoring her shouts of protest.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't make me! Put me down!" Manwathiel sobbed.

"I'm sorry Manwathiel. Goheno nin."

Once they reached the outside, Legolas gently set her down. The sun was blinding and the breeze cool, but even the joy of being outdoors again could not help the ache that was eating away at everyone.

The hobbits collapsed onto the gray rocks, weeping and trying to console each other. Aragorn tried to process what had just happened, tried to understand that he had someone lost one of his greatest friends.

Manwathiel felt like her heart had been torn apart. She had the ability to help him as no one else could have, but she was still just as helpless as everyone else when the time came. She couldn't comprehend why he not allowed her to help him defeat the Balrog, why Gandalf had forced her to stand by and do nothing while he was consumed by the shadow.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn started to go around, gently pulling the hobbits to their feet.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir protested.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must go now. We make for the realm of Lorien."

Legolas lifted Manwathiel to her feet. "_I'm sorry Manwathiel, I truly am. It is terrible to lose someone you love."_

She shook her head and walked away. Her mind wasn't thinking rationally enough to acknowledge that Legolas was the only reason she hadn't pointlessly thrown herself into the chasm in an effort to save Gandalf.

"Manwathiel, please." Legolas tried to reach out to her as she walked away.

She turned around, her eyes holding pain and guilt so deep that Legolas almost flinched.

"Not now, Legolas. Not now."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone...**

**I apologize for the long wait, I've been a bit busy with school and everything. **

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, I finally got to do some fluff (Yes!)**

**Any reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, a big thank you to all of you who have followed and favorited!**

**Enjoy my fluffy chapter!  
Happy reading!**

Chapter 12

Though her heart was burdened and her steps heavy, Manwathiel could not help but feel a bit better once they entered the golden woods of LothLorien. The forest had been her home her entire life, and it had always been a place of rest and comfort.

Apparently not all of them felt this way. Gimli was grumbling about an "elf witch," and warning the hobbits to keep a watchful eye about them.

"This is one dwarf she won't so easily ensnare!" he said, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox- Oh!"

He was stopped short by an elven arrow held inches from his face. A handsome blond elf emerged from the guard of warriors, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"So loud we could have shot him in the dark." He drawled.

Manwathiel flipped up the hood of her cloak. She did not want to be recognized by her friend until she could explain everything to him.

"Haldir, we come here for help. We need your protection." Aragorn came forward.

"Come. The lady of the wood is waiting." Haldir turned and led them deeper into the forest.

…oOo…

The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn glided down stars of shining white. Manwathiel almost laughed at the looks of her companions, all sheer wonder and awe.

"Nine there were that set out from Rivendell, yet Gandalf is missing and nine remain. Who is among you that we did not see when you first set out on your journey?"

"It is, my Lord." Manwathiel lowered her hood and bowed. The only elves that didn't seem confused by her appearance in the Fellowship were Galadriel and Legolas.

"Why did they not know she was with us the whole time?" Pippin tugged on Aragorn's sleeve.

"Pippin, not now."

"The Halfling brings up an excellent question, and one I would like answered." Celeborn stared at Manwathiel. "We will talk later."

Manwathiel nodded and stepped back.

"There is still the matter of your missing member. Where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel gazed into the distance, her brow furrowed.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." Legolas told her remorsefully, "a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the depths of Moria."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fall…yet hope remains, while company is true."

"_Welcome back Manwathiel. I have missed your presence greatly." _Galadriel whispered into her mind.

_"Why didn't you tell Celeborn?" _Manwathiel thought back, "_I thought we wanted to avoid unnecessary questions."_

_"That is exactly why I did not tell him before now. We will speak later, but now you must rest."_

"Go now, and rest, for your hearts are weary with much toil." The Lady smiled.

Manwathiel walked to the place where they would spend the night with the rest of the Fellowship, trying to avoid her companion's questioning looks.

…oOo…

"You wanted to see me?" Manwathiel came to the courtyard where she knew Galadriel would be waiting. She had bathed for the first time in months, and was relishing the feeling of being clean.

Galadriel smiled angelically, "Yes, my dear, I did."

Manwathiel wrapped her sister in a hug. "I missed you. I have no one to talk to now except for this horde of men I travel with." She grinned. "I'm still confused though…why didn't you tell Celeborn or anyone else for that matter that I would be going on the quest?"

Galadriel sighed, "He would not have understood. You mean so much to him, to all those who know you, they would not want you going on such a dangerous journey. I did not want you to be swayed from this path that you must walk on."

"Nobody realizes that I can take care of myself better than anyone else could." Manwathiel said softly.

Galadriel nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know how hard it must have been for you to let Mithrandir go."

"I almost went after him…" she shook her head, "I wanted to help him so badly…but he wouldn't let me. If anytime was the right time, wouldn't it have been then? I can't see why I shouldn't have helped him. I've been trying, but I simply cannot." Manwathiel put her head in her hands.

"All will be revealed in time." Galadriel said consolingly. "I know you are probably quite weary of me saying that, but trust me Manwathiel. You will know."

"If you are certain." Manwathiel looked down, intently studying a blade of grass. "It was Legolas." She said suddenly, "It was Legolas who stopped me. He saved my life. Twice. I shouldn't be here right now; he went back for me even when I was almost dead."

"Why do you push him away?" Galadriel sat down beside her.

"To love is to be susceptible to weakness. I cannot allow myself to be distracted from the task at hand."

Galadriel shook her head sadly. "That is where you are wrong. Love is not weakness, but strength. Strength to do things that would otherwise seem impossible. Do not be afraid to love, Manwathiel. It may be the only thing that carries you through the days to come."

…oOo…

"They are lamenting Gandalf." Legolas said of the harmonious elvish singing that was weaving through the trees.

"What do they say about him?" Pippin asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

He felt a slender hand slide into his. "Walk with me."

Legolas turned to see Manwathiel, pulling him towards the edge of the clearing. Her hair was down, hanging to her waist, and noticeably cleaner than before. Her white dress flowed like water down her slender form, and a crown of ivory flowers encircled her head. She looked at him with pleading brown doe eyes, and her skin glowed slightly in the moonlight.

Legolas felt his breath catch as he took her in. She was too beautiful for words, like one of the Valar descended from heaven.

"Please. I want to talk to you." She misunderstood his hesitancy altogether.

"Of course." He walked with her through the many hidden gardens and paths of Lorien, never once letting go of her hand.

She led him to a secluded clearing, full of strange flowers that Legolas had never seen before. They were dark blues and purples, and at their center was something that looked like a glowing star. Manwathiel sat down on the soft grass, twirling the stem of a flower between her fingers.

Legolas sat down beside her, waiting. He knew that there was no point in questioning her. She would speak when she was ready.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Truly, deeply sorry," she began, "You saved me from myself, and I have done nothing but treat you cruelly."

"Manwathiel, there is no need-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish. You need to know why."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I think…I think that I pushed you away because I was afraid."

Legolas was bewildered. "Afraid of what?" He couldn't imagine anything that this fair lady would be frightened of, especially after watching her fight in Moria.

"I was afraid of how I feel about you. I was afraid that if I…if I let myself love you then I would be letting everyone down, that it would distract me from what I have to do. If you don't feel the same it's alright, I just-"

That was all Legolas needed to hear. He leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss, letting her know exactly how he felt.

Manwathiel looked at him, a little shocked, until a slow smile spread across her face.

Legolas cupped her cheek with his hand. "Manwathiel, you are the most beautiful, wonderful woman I've ever met. I have never felt so strongly about anyone in all of life."

"Thank you." Manwathiel whispered, a mixture of sad and happy tears running down her face.

Legolas pulled her into his arms and held her, understanding her pain at losing Gandalf. He couldn't help but feel joy, so much joy, as he finally embraced her though.

"No, Manwathiel. It is I who should thank you."

"For what?"

He smiled, "For loving me."

**A/N: Heh heh...that was fun. Review if I made you go "awwww..." ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey there...**

**So sorry about the long time it took me to update, things have been a bit crazy and I haven't gotten time to write.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited and REVIEWED it makes my day!**

**If you haven't reviewed...Please do, good or bad I want to know what you think of my story, all feedback is welcomed and appreciated...just don't be too mean of course ;)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Conversations in italic are in Sindarian**

Chapter 13

Though it would have been easy to languish in Lothlorien for much longer, it was decided that the Fellowship must be on their way. They arrayed themselves on the banks of the Anduin River, packing their things into the delicate boats that would take them as far as the Falls of Rauros. The elves were gracious enough to give them cloaks, ones rarely given to those not of the fair folk.

Galadriel gave them each gifts to help them on their way; an elegantly crafted bow for Legolas; daggers for Merry and Pippin; rope for Sam; an elvish sword for Aragorn; and the light of a precious star for Frodo.

_I wish that we did not have to part again in this way. I will wait for your safe return. _Galadriel spoke into Manwathiel's mind.

_I only hope that I will return, and that I may make the right decision. _She thought back with a touch of bitterness.

Galadriel smiled, _you will return, Manwathiel. And when the time is right…you will know. _She handed Manwathiel a silver necklace with a pendant like that of the full moon. It was a perfect and iridescent clear globe, filled with something cloudy that sparkled in the sunlight.

Manwathiel felt her breath catch. _You cannot be giving me this. I am not worthy of it._

_You are the only one to ever live who deserves such a gift. _She laughed, _No, it will not break until you need it. _

_I don't think I'll ever get used to you sensing my thoughts. _Manwathiel shook her head and smiled, still in disbelief.

Galadriel kissed her on the forehead. _"Namarie, precious one."_

_"Namarie."_

Manwathiel climbed into her boat and looked back longingly at the shore. The sunlight was filtering down through the golden leaves and silver trees, and Galadriel stood in a boat shaped like a swan, raising her hand in farewell. Manwathiel raised her hand in return, and pulled her gaze forward. She never looked back, if only to keep herself from crying.

…oOo…

Manwathiel dipped her paddle into the river, pulling it smoothly through the glassy surface. She sat in front of Gimli and Legolas, leading the way.

"What was her gift to you?" Legolas asked them.

Gimli sighed. "I asked her for one of her golden hairs. She gave me three."

Manwathiel heard Legolas' low chuckle and couldn't help but smile herself. It seemed that the dwarf had quickly become smitten by the fair lady, despite his earlier misgivings.

"Manwathiel? What of your gift?" Legolas prodded.

"She gave me a necklace."

"What sort of necklace?"

"A silver one." She turned and winked. He shook his head at her secrecy.

"May I see it?"

"You may indeed not, darling Prince of Mirkwood."

Gimli grumbled unhappily. "Aragorn!" he shouted.

"Yes?" Aragorn looked over.

"If anyone would care to trade boats with me, I would much rather not be stuck between these ridiculously lovesick elves!"

Manwathiel laughed and hit him with her paddle, almost causing the boat to capsize in the process.

"Auugh!" Gimli gripped the sides of the boat nervously. "If there's one thing I like less than elves, it's being dumped into a freezing river!"

"Sorry Gimli." Manwathiel smiled sweetly at him.

He shook his head, "Mark my words lassie, I'll get ye back before my time on this earth is through!"

The boat shook with laughter, and for a moment, there was peace.

…oOo…

They made camp that night on the western shore, enjoying the respite from the monotonous paddling. Aragorn and Boromir were having an intense and hushed conversation, Boromir arguing that they should take the ring to Gondor.

"I would not take the ring within leagues of your city." Aragorn hissed.

Boromir stomped away angrily, slumping against a rock some distance away from their camp.

_"They will be fine." _Manwathiel heard Legolas whisper in her ear.

She frowned, _"I fear that the ring's sway over Boromir is growing stronger."_

_"As it is over us all." _Legolas replied solemnly. _"Now come, let us not think of these troublesome things now."_

Manwathiel laughed bitterly. _"If there was ever a time to be plagued by troublesome thoughts, it would be now. You see it as well as I do; Frodo doesn't sleep, he hardly eats, and the ring bears down on him with greater force every step he takes. I wish I could help him…I wish that I could carry it for him, but I know that this is a burden he must bear alone."_

Legolas took her hand, pulling her deeper into the forest. _"There is nothing to be done Manwathiel. We must simply do our best to take care of him, and protect him from as much as we can." _

_"Where are we going?" _Manwathiel looked up, suddenly noticing her surroundings. She could still hear the other members of the Fellowship, but they were hidden by the layers of brush.

_"Somewhere we can be alone." _Legolas smiled mischievously and hoisted himself into the lower branches of the nearest tree, climbing swiftly.

Manwathiel grinned, leaping up after him until they reached a sold branch that would support their weight. It was a perfect vantage point, for they could just see their companions without being spotted themselves.

The elves were quiet for a moment, feeling the cool breeze whisper on their skin. The earthy smell of the forest was calming for both of them, the feeling of uneven bark familiar.

Manwathiel almost shrieked as Legolas caught her off guard, pulling her close and kissing her. She snuggled into his side and relished his warmth, the feeling of his love surrounding her.

Legolas tugged on the end of her braid, setting her hair flying free. He ran his hands through it, watching the golden strands reflecting in the sunlight.

Manwathiel kissed him again, pressing her forehead against his.

"_It's going to be alright Manwathiel. We'll make it through this together."_

She entwined their fingers together, smiling softly. _"Together."_


	15. Chapter 14

**I am so, so sorry for how long this has taken to update! Life just seems to have gotten really crazy lately...I'm going to work on getting back to it being more regular though, thank you for your patience!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The time passed slowly, change marked only by the sudden appearance of huge man-made statues of stone. They acted as a sort of gateway to the mouth of the lake that fed into the Falls of Rauros. A great rushing sound filled the air as they got closer to the waterfall, and they rowed to the shore to make camp.

Legolas pulled Aragorn aside, "_There's something out there." _He said ominously, staring deep into the forest.

"Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn replied.

"It's not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas glanced around, "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Manwathiel couldn't help but agree.

…oOo…

Frodo wandered aimlessly through the forest, his thoughts a haunted mess. His keen Hobbit ears heard footsteps, and he turned to see Boromir approaching, his arms full of firewood.

"None of us should walk alone, you know. You least of all. So much depends on you." He said.

Frodo backed away slowly, trying to get away from Boromir as he ranted.

"You are not yourself." Frodo said, clutching the ring.

Boromir suddenly snapped, raving at Frodo about how he would betray them all and bring the ring to Sauron. Frodo slipped the ring on his finger and ran away, lost in the shadow world.

…oOo…

Manwathiel felt a twinge in her spine and snapped her head in the direction of Frodo. Her own ring was warm and tingling against her skin, feeling the presence of the One.

"Manwathiel?" Legolas touched her arm. She shook her head and knelt to the ground, tilting her head slightly.

"They are coming." She whispered, feeling the vibrations of a hundred Uruk-hai marching. "Aragorn. Find Frodo."

Aragorn nodded and sprinted into the woods. Legolas went to follow him, but Manwathiel held him back.

"Find somewhere to hide, and don't come out until we find you." She told the hobbits sternly, and then dove into the woods after Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli not far behind her.

"Where are we going?" Gimli asked.

"To help Aragorn. The Uruks will not be far by now."

They ran into a clearing just in time to find Aragorn battling the beasts by himself. Frodo was nowhere to be seen.

Manwathiel and Legolas pulled their bows out and started shooting arrows rapidly at close range and Gimli went hacking away with his axe, as usual.

"Find the Halflings!" the leader of the Uruks was shouting, "Find the Halflings!"

Manwathiel silently prayed to the Valar that the little ones were still safely hidden as she continued to make short work of her adversaries. She glanced over at Legolas and saw that he was alarmingly close to being decapitated by an Uruk that had snuck up behind him.

"Legolas, duck!" she screamed, whipping a knife from her belt and flinging it straight into the enemy's neck. Legolas turned and gave it another stab for good measure, golden locks flying.

The sound of a regal horn tore through the air, pausing everything for a brief moment. Everyone turned toward the sound, and by the time it was heard again the Uruks were moving swiftly down the hill towards it.

"The horn of Gondor!"

The remainder of the Fellowship started to make their way down the hill, vainly trying to get there in time to help their friend, fighting all the way.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas shouted to his friend as he, Gimli and Manwathiel lured the Uruks away. "We will find you later, go and help Boromir!"

Aragorn brusquely nodded and ran, darting between the trees.

…oOo…

They arrived only to find a bloodied Aragorn kneeling beside the body of Boromir. Three arrows were sticking at awkward angles from his chest. It was a painful way to die, but Boromir had fought to defend Merry and Pippin until his very last breath.

Manwathiel slipped away to the lakeshore while the others had their attention diverted.

There was one more goodbye she needed to make.


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm terribly sorry for how long this one has taken, and in advance for how short this chapter is! I will do better next time, I promise, thank you for sticking with me.**

**Reviews are always awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

She knew that he was there before she saw him.

Frodo stood at the shore of the lake, silently staring out into the distance. The ring lay in his hand, looking deceivingly harmless. There were tears running down his face, a quiet cry for help.

"Frodo." Manwathiel knelt before him, looking up into his mournful blue eyes.

"I have to go Manwathiel. There's no other way." He shook his head sadly.

"I understand. You are wise beyond your years, Frodo Baggins. Even the strongest of men could not have made such a decision as you have." Manwathiel reached out and closed his hand around the ring. She stood up and placed one last kiss on his forehead.

"Be safe." She said softly, "At least, as safe as you can be in a place like Mordor." The sound of approaching footsteps in the distance caught her attention, and she peered into the forest. "Go now, Frodo. You do not have long."

He nodded once, and set off towards one of the boats. Manwathiel took off into the forest, searching for one very specific hobbit.

"Sam!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "I need you to go to the lake. Now. Quickly. Frodo needs you."

"What's wrong, my lady?" he asked politely, looking quite bewildered.

"You will know when you get there. Please, trust me Sam, you haven't much time!"

He nodded and started to run as fast as his little legs would carry him. Once he was out of her sight, Manwathiel turned in the general direction of the others. She caught up with Legolas and slipped her hand into his. He looked as distressed as Manwathiel felt.

They were carrying Boromir back to the lake, and when they reached the shore they lowered him into one of the boats that was now unneeded. Aragorn murmured a few words and they sent his body over the falls of Rauros, as kingly a funeral as they could have at the moment.

Legolas squinted at two small figures on the opposite shore and started with surprise. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" he started to push a boat into the water, but looked back and saw blank faces gazing back at him. Aragorn shook his head.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas stated, confused.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Said Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said gruffly.

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn clasped Gimli and Legolas' arms. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn kicked aside some empty pots and pans. "We travel light."

Manwathiel looked around, taking in the faces of these three men, these beings who had become closer to her than brothers in so short a time. She feared for Merry and Pippin, for Frodo and Sam, but she knew that while she still lived she would never stop fighting to keep them safe.

Legolas looked down at her, sensing her worry. "We will find them Manwathiel. Do not despair; we will see our friends again."

Aragorn slid his sword into its sheath and smiled roguishly. "Come my friends. Let's hunt some orc."

Manwathiel grinned at Legolas and set off after Aragorn, relishing the pounding of her feet against the earth and the wind in her face.

_We will find you, little ones. _She thought determinedly. _I promise._

**A/N: There you have it, last chapter of the Fellowship! It might be a bit before the next one is up because I really need to rewatch the Two Towers, but I will work on that for you all! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
